Under the Mistletoe
by speaksis2
Summary: Chad stumbles upon a disgruntled Sonny. He takes it upon himself to fix her holidays. Way out of season, but Channy Oneshot.


Chad's POV

I swore quietly the crayon I was using broke. Again. Frustrated, I threw down the broken green Crayola and huffed, looking at the ruined pine green paper in annoyance.

I was sitting in my dressing room, hunched over some construction paper. I'd been doing just this for the last hour, my neck was starting to ache. I sat up straight and stretched, looking around in a dazed fashion.

Outside the window, snow was falling gently from the sky. It looked like today would be a white Christmas. That's how they were supposed to be, white and perfect.

Chuckling quietly at myself, I reached for a small black remote and clicked a red button. The scene outside the window faded and a white shade rolled up behind the glass, revealing the sunny California weather. _Looks like California doesn't like snow_ I thought, putting the remote down and turning back to my failed attempt at art.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I stretched slightly again and called "Come in".

The door opened to reveal Chasity, my fellow actor on _Mackenzie Falls_. I frowned in confusion as I looked at Chasity. She looked strange without her usual short _Falls_ skirt and outfit. Today, being a holiday, we weren't shooting. I'd merely come in to... reflect on the holidays. And... spend time with... Portlyn. Yeah.

"Hey Chad," Chasity said quietly. She was generally shy. I didn't talk to her much. "Port asked me to try to coax you out of your room. The cast is having a little get-together in the meditation room."

I assumed the "cast" meant her, Portlyn, and our director. Everyone else was home for the holiday.

I heaved a sigh, thinking of the multiple pluses I could achieve from joining my cast members in the meditation room. I'm sure Portlyn would gaze at me and my hair, sigh over my looks, and probably flirt a great deal. That would be entertaining, but...

"Sorry, Chasity. No can do. I've got some CDC things I need to take care of," I informed her, settling into an egotistical, surly mood.

"And those CDC things include doodling with crayons?" Chasity asked, glancing at the scattered green and red crayons around me. This was unlike her, she usually would have backed off and run back to Portlyn.

"Uh, yeah. I'm making a Christmas card for my... for Portlyn," I finished lamely, making up excuses and lies. I smoothed my hair and put on a boyish grin. "Don't tell her," I winked at Chasity, half expecting a swoon, and looked back down at the paper.

"Look Chad. I don't know you too well, but I'm not stupid. You don't like Portlyn, and you're not one to take up crafts without a good reason. It's Sonny, isn't it?" Chasity sat next to me.

I lost the grin for a second, startled by Chasity's bluntness and the fact that she had guessed so quickly. I stuttered for a second before, seeing Chasity's amused expression, I closed my mouth and sighed. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, it's obvious you like her, Chad. You never do anything remotely nice for anyone else, unless it benefits you in some way. We've all seen how you look at her when she's not facing you, when you think no one is paying attention to you. If you want to do something sweet, it's gotta be for her. Now what are you, um," Chasity faltered, looking at the scraps of paper, "_trying_ to make?"

I paused, ready to defend myself and deny ever liking Sonny, before I changed my mind and told Chasity the story of the morning.

Sonny's POV

I opened the door to the dressing room Tawni and I shared and walked into the room, a small skip in my step. I put my bag on my vanity turned to Tawni who was sitting at her mirror, smiling and delicately placing a Santa hat on her perfectly curled blonde hair. She stood up and fixed her red and green costume that had a small name tag saying "Santa's helper" and turned to me, her lips covered in Coco Moco Coco. "Merry Christmas, Sonny!" She said, giving me a rare smile. I grinned back. I couldn't help but feel happy on Christmas.

"You too, Tawn. But why are you here? I thought you'd be home for today."

"I picked out this cute little Christmas outfit and _someone_ needs to see it!" Tawni shrugged, turning back to the mirror and smiling at herself again. "Besides, my mother is coming here for a little this evening. She wanted to get out and see the studios when they're not filled with those Gladiators in their hideous costumes."

I nodded and reached for my bag, removing some decorations I'd brought from home. A mini tree for my vanity table, some Santa hats, a little reindeer statuette, and some mistletoe. I put on a hat, placed the statuette near the door, and proceeded to attempt to hang the mistletoe from the door frame. It was then I heard a small sneeze. I turned to see Tawni, her eyes looking red and stuffy, reaching for a tissue as she sneezed again.

"Oh! Get it out! Get it out!" Tawni cried, her voice cut off by another sneeze. I stared at her, confused and lost.

"Get what out? Tawn, what's wrong?" I held the mistletoe in one hand and patted her back with the other.

"The-sneeze-mistletoe! I'm allergic! Didn't-sneeze-Marshall tell you?" Tawni's looked at me, her mascara smearing. I quickly backed away and hurried out of the room, heading for the outside dumpster, mistletoe in hand.

When I returned from throwing out the plant and cleaning my hands numerous times in a bathroom, Tawni was gone. I heard a small shriek from down the hall in Marshall's office and rolled my eyes, imagining the diva was complaining about her puffy and red eyes.

I sat down glumly on the couch in our room. Mistletoe had always been my favorite part of Christmas. I was a firm believer in kissing under the mistletoe. Once, when I was six, my mom had hung some from the middle of our living room. On Christmas Eve, I'd asked her what the point of mistletoe was. She said that if you kissed someone under it, you were supposed to last forever. My large eyes had widened, and I went to bed that night wondering about the powers this plant possessed. That night, around 11, I snuck downstairs to check if Santa had come yet. I tiptoed to the living room and peeked around the corner to see my mom and dad standing in the middle of the room, kissing under the mistletoe.

That was four years before their divorce. Since then, I've always imagined that if my parents were really meant to be, that kiss would have sealed their marriage. Every Christmas since my parent's breakup, I've hung mistletoe everywhere, hoping to get a little kiss from my crush or just some cute boy. So far it hasn't happened.

I sat on the couch, staring gloomily at the wall. It seemed strange, after all these years, not to have even a bit of mistletoe. Of course, I had some hanging from my room at home, but there was no one there I could fall in love with. Not... that there was anyone in Condor Studios either. It was just...

I was interrupted by a small knock on my already opened door. I glanced up to see a blue eyed, three-named jerk standing at the door.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked irritably, glaring at him.

"Uh..." he seemed taken aback by my moodiness. Nevertheless, he came towards the couch and sat down next to me. "I was about to wish you a happy holiday. What's wrong?"

I glanced at him. His face looked genuinely concerned, and I smiled a bit, seeing the sweet side of Chad again. "Oh, nothing to much. I'm just... I'm...." I trailed off, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It's just what? I won't laugh I promise," Chad looked at me, his sparkling eyes (well, eye) looking confused.

I pulled myself away from his gaze with a bit of trouble. "It's just I've always had this thing about getting kissed on Christmas under the mistletoe and it's never happened to me and I was hoping it would possibly happen this year, but apparently Tawni is allergic to mistletoe. Who the heck is allergic to mistletoe?!" I turned to Chad, expecting to see him agreeing with me. Instead, I noticed he broke his promise and was cracking up. I mentally slapped myself for believing he cared.

"Ugh! That's so Chad! Making me spill my problems to you and then laughing! Get out!" I stood up, grabbed his arm roughly and pushed him towards the door. Chad's laughing ceased quickly as he backpedaled and tried to make amends.

"Oh come on, Sonny. Calm down. I just find it silly that you're all worked up over a little plant--" he voice was cut off my me slamming the door closed in his face. I heard him sigh and call, "Sonny? Sonny, c'mon. I'm sorry." I ignored his pleas and instead returned to the couch, letting loose a small train of tears.

Chad's POV

"And so that's why I've taken up arts and crafts to make her some fake mistletoe," I concluded to Chasity, picking up a bit of the green paper. I glanced back at Chasity, preparing myself for the sight of her laughing and running tell Portlyn.

Instead she gave me a small smile and said, "Y'know... I've always had a knack for drawing."

Sonny's POV

I opened my eyes sleepily and sat up. I'd dozed off on the couch after crying for a bit. I stretched, yawned and stood. Glancing towards Tawni's mirror, I saw her things were gone. I looked towards the window and noticed it was dark.

"Crap!" I said to myself, jumping to get to my bag. At the table, I caught as glance of myself in the mirror and grabbed a comb, yanking it through my slightly tangled hair. I then fixed the bit of makeup I wore and grabbed my bag, all the time muttering to myself about the dinner I promised I'd fix my mom and about ruining her Christmas.

I was making my way out the door when I ran into the one person I really didn't want to see. I glared at him and tried to shove by Chad. Instead, he caught my arm and forced me back into the dressing room.

"Look, Sonny. I'm really sorry about before--" Chad started. I couldn't believe he was trying to pull the sweet card twice in one day.

"Chad, I don't have time right now. I need to get home," I told him, gesturing to the window.

"Right. I know. Just one thing," he grabbed Tawni's chair from her table and used it to reach the door frame and tape a green piece of paper to the frame.

"Chad, what the--?" He climbed down and returned the chair as I gazed at the beautifully drawn picture of mistletoe.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he positioned me under the drawing.

"Apologizing," Chad Dylan Cooper said to me before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

He kissed me for a short second before pulling away, whispering "Merry Christmas, Munroe", and hurrying down the hallway, leaving me standing alone under the mistletoe, my hand placed on my lips in wonder.


End file.
